


Фотография девять на двенадцать

by robin_puck



Series: О тебе и обо мне [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Фотография девять на двенадцать

Все началось с мамы. Вернее, с того, что она зашла в гости, предварительно три раза позвонив, но, вы же понимаете, когда человек долбоеб, это не спасает. Телефон был в кармане куртки в холле, Крис был в кровати в спальне, выбор в общем-то очевидный, учитывая, что со своим телефоном Себастьян встречался гораздо чаще.  
В общем, мама зашла в гости, ей было что-то нужно, Себастьян так и не уловил, что, потому что мог думать только о неловкости ситуации и о том, чем бы прикрыться. И Эванса прикрыть заодно, потому что вот такой вот оценивающий взгляд и негромкое «Ого» – это явно не то, что нормальный человек хочет знать о своей маме. И в целом все обошлось без эксцессов и даже без простодушного «А я была уверена, что ты встречаешься с Риточкой» – Себастьян знал свою маму и был очень ей благодарен, что она взяла себя в руки и сосредоточилась. Они оделись, пока мама в кухне варила кофе, а потом мило поболтали обо всяком. Маму распирало от вопросов, но она держалась, только смотрела сияющим взглядом то на сына, то на его… ммм… капитана. Хм.  
Крис тоже был почти безупречен, хоть его слегка и потряхивало, и пока они обменивались жизнерадостными репликами ни о чем, Себастьян минорно размышлял, что не обернулся бы этот эпизод для нервного, будто пудель, Эванса какими-нибудь проблемами в половом смысле. Крис как-то чересчур остро воспринимал все происходящее вокруг, и это восприятие у него моментально стреляло в психосоматику. В последнее время Себастьян стал гораздо пристальней за этим всем наблюдать и обнаружил немного пугающие совпадения. Он-то думал, что Крис обижается, чудит или еще как-то затейливо показывает характер, а тот просто оказался бородатым неврастеником. Так что теперь Себастьян постоянно следил за окружающей средой, чтобы Эванс об нее как-нибудь ненароком не травмировался, но не смог избежать самого позорного подросткового фейла.  
Впрочем, дальнейшие события показали, что лучше бы Эванс словил легкую, необременительную импотенцию, чем то, что началось через несколько дней после маминого неурочного визита.  
Дело в том, что маме всегда нравился Крис Эванс. А уж от мысли о том, что обожаемый кумир теперь стал чуть ли не членом ее семьи, маму совсем закоротило. И она начала с Эвансом общаться.  
Сначала они созванивались, и этот момент Себастьян не отследил, потому что Крис снова был в своем Бостоне, а там его сильно не проконтролируешь. Зато когда мама начала обмениваться с Эвансом письмами, Себастьян тут же об этом узнал. Потому что мама, кажется, решила исполнить весь репертуар кошмарной родительницы из молодежной комедии и теперь присылала Крису фотографии Себастьяна. Детские. А тот, естественно, не мог удержать в себе впечатления и ежедневно названивал, оглушая хохотом, нечленораздельными воплями и ультразвуковым скулежом. Чертов впечатлительный козел.  
– Ооо, – выл он в трубку чуть не каждый вечер, – какие очаровательные клычки! Серьезно, Себастьян, тебе нужно выложить это в Инстаграм. Ты ужасно милый без передних зубов, похож на котенка…  
– Иди проспись, Эванс, – отвечал Себастьян и клал трубку. На следующий день раздавался очередной звонок.  
– Это у вас в Румынии традиция такая – ходить на пляж без плавок? – голосом восторженного дебила интересовался Крис.  
– Мне было пять лет, придурок, – рычал в ответ Себастьян.  
– Да? – натурально изумлялся Крис. – А выглядишь на все пятнадцать. По крайней мере… член у тебя примерно такого же размера, что и сейчас.  
– Понятия не имею, откуда у нее эта фотка, – отвечал Себастьян, пару раз покрывшись холодным потом от ужаса, пока не сообразил наконец, о каком снимке идет речь. Эванс продолжал бурлить и улюлюкать. Себастьян продолжал тяжело вздыхать и давить в себе мерзкое теплое чувство, которое возникало каждый раз, как Крис звонил. Что-то было неестественно приятное в том, что Крис интересовался его детством, разглядывал фотографии, которые мама – грамотный пиарщик, нечего сказать – выдавала ему регулярно, но небольшими порциями. Как-то это одновременно раздражало и заставляло чувствовать себя… немножко особенным?..  
Это все продолжалось уже пару недель, и Себастьян почти привык к ежевечернему залпу в телефонной трубке, но как-то вечером Крис не позвонил. И на следующий день не позвонил тоже. Себастьяну, в принципе, было чем заняться, так что он не слишком скучал, но начал немного тревожиться и даже уже хотел позвонить сам, как Эванс заявился к нему домой собственной персоной. Ночью.  
– А предупредить не судьба? – сонно промычал Себастьян стоящему на пороге Крису, развернулся и ушел в спальню, упал в подушку и накрылся с головой в надежде заснуть снова. Но как бы не так.  
– Эй, – его пихнули в бок.  
– Нахуй пошел, – пробормотал Себастьян и натянул одеяло повыше, хотя уже было ясно, что все. Сон кончился.  
– Нам нужно поговорить.  
А вот это уже начинало нервировать.  
Себастьян перевернулся на спину и отбросил угол одеяла с лица.  
– Чего тебе? – спросил он как можно более неприветливо в надежде, что Эванс сейчас одумается, сдаст назад и можно будет ему вломить. Раз уж поспать не вышло. Хоть моральные радости.  
Но Эванс не одумался. Он вообще был какой-то чересчур бледный и сосредоточенный для того придурка, который две недели подряд гулил и выл Себастьяну в ухо. Он сидел на краю кровати, положив на колени стиснутые кулаки, и смотрел на Себастьяна отчаянно и в упор.  
– Да что случилось-то? – это было уже тревожно, настолько тревожно, что даже злило.  
– Ты помнишь эту фотографию? – натянутым голосом поинтересовался Крис, доставая откуда-то лист плотной фотобумаги. В самом центре листа был отпечатан Себастьян лет тринадцати, в школьной форме, на фоне вывески какого-то кафе. Тринадцатилетний Себастьян криво улыбался и прятал руки в карманах.  
– Ну, – осторожно подтвердил тридцатитрехлетний Себастьян, судорожно соображая, что не так.  
– Помнишь, где это?  
Себастьян попытался напрячь память.  
– Где-то… на экскурсию мы с классом ездили, что ли. Не помню, куда. Да в чем дело-то?  
– В том, что это – Бостон, – тяжелым голосом произнес Эванс.  
– Ладно, – согласился Себастьян. – И что?  
– Ты правда не помнишь?  
Вот тут Себастьян действительно разозлился.  
– Ты приперся сюда среди ночи, чтобы тыкать мне в лицо какой-то древней фоткой и устраивать допрос? Эванс, ты ебнутый. Иди в жопу. Дай мне поспать.  
Он отвернулся и снова накрылся одеялом. И уже из-под одеяла добавил:  
– И дверь за собой закрой.  
Он подождал, пока тихо клацнет дверь спальни, полежал еще немного – надежды заснуть, конечно, не было, но как иначе воспитывать этого щенка лабрадора, он понятия не имел. Не бить же его в самом деле. На это лабрадор сильно обижался, ну, если понимал, конечно, что его бьют, а не играют так.  
Минут через пятнадцать, посчитав, что воспитательный эффект достигнут, Себастьян выполз из постели и поплелся на кухню. Лабрадор сидел там, смотрел в окно и вид имел несчастный.  
– Ну давай, – вздохнул Себастьян, усаживаясь напротив. – Рассказывай.  
Эванс еще немного помялся, кусая губы.  
– Это хорошо, что ты не помнишь, – сказал он горько. – А я помню, и это очень стыдно. Правда, ужасно стыдно.  
Себастьян подавил зевок и сделал внимательное лицо.  
– Я вспомнил из-за формы, – продолжал Крис, глядя в стол. – Такие аккуратные мальчики, в форме, с одинаковыми портфелями, даже не с рюкзаками… Это была не моя идея, да, но я ничего не сделал, чтобы их остановить, и вообще...  
И вот тут Себастьян наконец вспомнил. Эту экскурсию в Бостон, гулкие холлы и аудитории университета, скучные речи про Гарвард и технологический институт; пережаренную картошку в сетевом кафе, куда их всех толпой завели на полчаса, и половина не успела поесть; летний зной, изнурительную скуку, а еще – целый класс придурков из провинциальной школы под Бостоном. Они ездили в одном автобусе несколько дней, их размещали в одних и тех же отелях и на одних и тех же этажах… Придурки пихались, обзывались, обидно ржали и… в общем-то, ничем особенно не отличались от своих придурков, с которыми Себастьян вот уже год пытался найти общий язык. Самое смешное, что именно тогда, под напором внешней агрессии, Себастьян начал общаться с Билли, своим первым парнем и лучшим другом до сих пор. А вот Эванса, если честно, не помнил вообще. Они все тогда были какими-то одинаковыми, эти американцы.  
– Не переживай, – сказал он, усмехнувшись. – Дети часто бывают уебками. Это нормально.  
– Ты тоже был уебком? – грустно спросил Эванс.  
– Неа.  
– Черт.  
– Извини. Тут мне тебе чувство вины компенсировать нечем.  
– Ужасно стыдно, – Эванс покачал головой, глядя в окно. В окне уже начинался рассвет.  
– Угу, – Себастьян все-таки не удержался и зевнул. – Ладно, считай, что ты уже получил свое наказание.  
Крис с надеждой вскинул на него взгляд.  
– Какое?  
Себастьян философски пожал плечами.  
– Меня. Завтракать будешь?  
Крис с полминуты смотрел на него, беззвучно шевеля губами, а потом наконец кивнул.  
– Я сам приготовлю. Все, что захочешь.  
– И будешь готовить каждый день, когда я попрошу, – развлекаясь, добавил Себастьян, но Крис серьезно кивнул опять.  
– Буду.  
Себастьян утешающее потрепал его по плечу и хмыкнул.  
– Вот оно, мое возмездие за поруганное детство. Тостов вполне хватит, – и добавил почти совсем серьезно. – Я тебе пока еще не слишком-то доверяю.  
Еще раз зевнув, он пошел обратно в спальню. Пока то да се, можно было еще немного вздремнуть, если, конечно, Эвансу снова не придет в голову какое-нибудь травмирующее воспоминание. Кажется, пора уже звонить маме и просить прекращать поставки компромата. На всякий случай.


End file.
